joeytje50fandomcom-20200214-history
Parsonsda/Autoreply
14:04:49 guys 14:04:49 no 14:04:55 ... 14:04:56 joey 14:04:56 no 14:05:02 stop that serriorly 14:05:06 it pissing me off 14:05:13 and im not joking 14:05:19 it aint fucking funny 14:05:34 * @hwk|222 fades off 14:05:42 HAI Joey|slepz 14:06:34 now guy can u help me 14:06:40 no 14:06:48 <@hwk|222> maybe! 14:06:52 <@hwk|222> yey 14:06:59 whether we can help or not depends on what you need :P 14:07:02 http://uncyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Why%3F:My_homework_was_late 14:07:13 http://img339.imageshack.us/img339/7729/110618130621.png <<< what tier helm is this 14:07:28 he emote so it must be 4 / 5 or 6 14:07:42 * Ryfos has no clue, sorry 14:08:57 does the wiki not have a bunch of pictures yet? 14:13:36 w000t 14:04:49 guys 14:04:49 no 14:04:55 ... 14:04:56 joey 14:04:56 no 14:05:02 stop that serriorly 14:05:06 it pissing me off 14:05:13 and im not joking 14:05:19 it aint fucking funny 14:05:34 * @hwk|222 fades off 14:05:42 HAI Joey|slepz 14:06:34 now guy can u help me 14:06:40 no 14:06:48 <@hwk|222> maybe! 14:06:52 <@hwk|222> yey 14:06:59 whether we can help or not depends on what you need :P 14:07:02 http://uncyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Why%3F:My_homework_was_late 14:07:13 http://img339.imageshack.us/img339/7729/110618130621.png <<< what tier helm is this 14:07:28 he emote so it must be 4 / 5 or 6 14:07:42 * Ryfos has no clue, sorry 14:08:57 does the wiki not have a bunch of pictures yet? 14:11:55 * Matthew2602 (7a94b515@wikia/Matthew2602) Quit (Quit: Page closed) 14:12:15 <@hwk|222> yay gtfo maths 14:12:22 <@hwk|222> german hwk time 14:13:25 You sure have a lot of homework. 14:13:32 I feel sorry for you - doing hw on a saturday night. 14:13:36 w000t 14:13:39 <@hwk|222> i could do it on sunday 14:13:41 i got a image that no on wiki 14:13:43 yayz 14:13:52 btw guy i got a question 14:13:58 Actually, any homework at all sux 14:13:58 that may make u wonder 14:14:05 Working is so great, no homework~ 14:14:10 <@hwk|222> D: 14:14:17 <@hwk|222> i herd we get more holidays 14:14:28 And you get homework during those holidays 14:14:48 <@hwk|222> good point 14:14:55 <@hwk|222> i have 3 assignments already... 14:15:08 guy u know the Tetrahedron 4 14:15:16 why is there a detail image of it? 14:15:19 yes 14:15:31 i thought you could pick it up 14:15:33 man 14:15:38 I just rediscovered this tv spot 14:15:40 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1bsOKH3_DNo 14:15:41 <THRuneScript> *** [ YOUTUBE ]: Title: Mr T. World Of Warcraft Commercial | Uploader: Cronoo (2007-11-20) | Duration: 00:33 | Views: 1,074,870 | Favorite: 6,048 (Likes: 2,875 | Dislikes: 93) | Rating: 4.874663 (2,968 ratings) | URL: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1bsOKH3_DNo 14:15:43 <@hwk|222> gotta fit those in with going out as well. maybe we could demonstrate for more hols instead 14:15:49 it only got destory option 14:16:02 how can u get a detail image of something that cant be droped 14:16:09 <@hwk|222> simple 14:16:10 <@hwk|222> you cant 14:16:13 erm.. isn't it on the ground in the first place? o.o 14:16:25 yes but not visable 14:16:28 it in a pile 14:16:36 coverd in rubble 14:16:39 not viewable ---- 14:41:35 guys 14:41:35 no 14:41:49 joey turn that fucking bot off now 14:41:49 no 14:42:02 someone kick her 14:42:04 him* 14:42:15 that now offical pissing me off 14:42:26 Evilbot? 14:42:37 and it goes against rs:dbab 14:42:50 Pwnt 14:46:04 guys 14:46:14 Big news? 14:46:15 aww, it's not when anyone says it >.> ---- 15:04:51 every dam world is full 15:04:57 im sick of it 15:05:05 im going somewhere no one will think of 15:05:17 French/German worlds? 15:05:23 ...... 15:05:27 mayby 15:05:32 lol 15:05:35 That's a yes 15:05:41 german 15:05:49 heh, quite a few rs bots on pastebin has a post of virustotal output or whatever saying it's clean, I wonder if I'd piss those people off if I added it to clamav saying it's Trojan.Downloader or something xD 15:06:13 on what? 15:06:19 what file? 15:08:39 Ardougne cloak 15:08:40 http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Ardougne_cloak 15:10:43 With my broken hand, I can't perform quick anti-vandal clicks that well... 15:11:10 ................... 15:11:11 guys 15:11:11 no 15:11:13 problem 15:11:16 i lvled 15:11:20 ya 15:11:23 http://img146.imageshack.us/img146/199/110618140928.png 15:11:34 ... on a german world 15:11:39 wtf dose that say? 15:12:15 um 15:12:31 * tailsthefox (~chatzilla@wikia/Callofduty4) has joined #wikia-runescape 15:12:33 it says don't play on a German world if you aren't prepared to deal with German text ---- 15:46:26 guys 15:46:26 no 15:46:30 masisve news 15:46:30 gtfo 15:46:31 @prayer Pharos|Away& 15:46:32 <+THRuneScript> *** [ PRAYER ]: Grd Rank: 77,033 | Level: 89 | Exp: 5,126,734 (39.3% of 99) | Exp to lvl 90: 219,598 (56.4% to 90) | Effigies: 7@34,901.35xp | Penguin Points: 99@2,225xp | PC Points: 939@234xp | Zeal: 63@3,510xp | ToG: 3,660@60xp | Estimated Time to Level (Based on tracker gains): 14hrs 7mins 19secs 15:46:40 im going 15:46:52 to runefest! my mum said she 100% take me 15:46:58 http://verydemotivational.files.wordpress.com/2010/01/129072777042984677.jpg 15:47:01 <@Rsa> Aren't you too young? 15:47:09 ... 15:47:11 we know, you told us 5 times already... 15:47:19 im 18 on ocober the 30 15:47:24 the day of runefest 15:47:34 <@Rsa> sure... how convenient 15:47:45 ikr 15:47:47 erm.. runefest is.. october 29th and october 30th 15:48:10 so i go on last day :) 15:48:21 your first legal drink during a convention for RS fans... 15:48:21 .. there is no 18+ age requirement, you know 15:48:30 wait wut Rsa 15:48:37 why is YellsGrape blocked 15:48:45 there is achuly 15:48:45 I had my first legal drink years ago 15:48:46 <@Rsa> Yells Rape is what he was going for 15:48:49 18 for the bar ---- 15:49:56 joey 15:49:56 no 15:50:01 people have weird names, rsa 15:50:05 turn ur bot off please 15:50:11 THE GRAPIST! 15:50:12 sigh 15:50:21 <@Rsa> lol exactly 15:50:27 !calc (27*140)+(42*27) 15:50:29 it really pissing me off that bot 15:50:42 sigh 15:50:45 Joey|slepz: Keep it on 15:50:46 what about all the annoyance you cause us by pasting image links we don't want to see? 15:50:49 have you thought about that? 15:50:53 ^^^ 15:50:59 so please can u turn it off? 15:51:03 if you stop doing that then maybe joey will turn it off 15:51:17 it my thing 15:51:29 on *:TEXT:*:#wikia-runescape: { if ($nick Chanserv) { if ($regex($1-,/gu(ise|ys|ss)|people|joey/i)) { msg #wikia-runescape no } if ($regex($1-,/.* ?news/i)) { msg #wikia-runescape gtfo } }no 15:51:30 if that's your excuse, the script is joey's thing 15:51:30 MY THING! ----*removes "joey" from autoreply*---- 15:51:33 and he'll just keep doing it 15:51:39 what? 15:51:41 no 15:51:44 it's my autoreply 15:51:46 not yours 15:51:51 lol 15:51:54 it rude 15:51:54 no joey 15:52:02 parsons is claiming that posting images nobody wants to see is his thing 15:52:06 so he's allowed to keep doing it 15:52:09 ohhh 15:52:15 I'm saying that your autoreply is your thing, so under the same logic, you should keep doing it 15:52:21 then spamming porn is my thing 15:52:24 will I be kicked? 15:52:27 No 15:52:29 * Joey|slepz is now known as Joeytje50 15:52:31 lol 15:52:37 if you stop we'll have to kill you :D 15:52:40 parsons I don't really understand why something that's "your thing" should be allowed especially 15:52:42 Mark it as porn, and you won't 15:52:42 hmmmmm 15:52:47 joey 15:52:52 ? 15:52:55 i cacn stop ur bot 15:53:00 lies 15:53:00 o rly 15:53:03 no you can't 15:53:05 orly 15:53:09 you can ignore him totally if you want 15:53:11 Charles de Gaulle 15:53:14 guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys 15:53:14 no 15:53:15 but you have no power over messages he sends 15:53:21 ........... 15:53:22 parsons spam shut u[ 15:53:25 ^ 15:53:29 * Pharos_iPad (~Pharos@wikia/Pharos-5) has joined #wikia-runescape 15:53:29 lol 15:53:36 just turn it off 15:53:37 please 15:53:46 stop pasting image links nobody cares about 15:53:46 please 15:53:50 `read PArsons 15:53:51 Read file 'PArsons': 18:28 JAGEX U LIEING BASTARDS 15:53:56 L 15:53:57 :P 15:53:57 joey will probably stop his script if you stop with the images 15:54:00 what do you say, joey? 15:54:03 I will 15:54:06 NO 15:54:09 there wego 15:54:11 that dose it 15:54:17 you have a deal laid out in front of you parsons 15:54:17 im getting that bot out of here 15:54:21 ok gl 15:54:21 How? 15:54:22 stop annoying us and we'll stop annoying you 15:54:23 Glwt 15:54:25 parsons when you turn 18 can you act more like an adult? 15:54:28 mayby i can over spamm it 15:54:32 no you can't 15:54:32 no 15:54:33 guys 15:54:33 no 15:54:33 guys 15:54:33 no 15:54:33 guys 15:54:33 no 15:54:33 guys 15:54:33 no 15:54:34 guys 15:54:34 no 15:54:34 guys 15:54:34 no 15:54:34 guys 15:54:34 no 15:54:34 guys 15:54:34 no 15:54:35 Rsa 15:54:38 kick parsons 15:54:39 you're just spamming yourself 15:54:45 kick joey 15:54:47 Rsa @@ 15:54:51 Kick them both :D 15:55:00 kick joey 15:55:02 RS:IRC 15:55:02 Parsonsda: You're the one abusing the ot 15:55:03 http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/RS:IRC 15:55:18 <@Rsa> How about everyone just shuts up about this? 15:55:25 K 15:55:26 parsons 15:55:29 "You are responsible for both intentional and unintentional misuse of bots." 15:55:31 No not until she remove that word 15:55:33 Good dictatoring 15:55:37 sonnvabitch 15:55:42 205 more black demons 15:55:45 <@Rsa> lol sorry Pharos 15:55:47 not cannoning them this time... 15:55:54 hmmmm 15:55:54 parsons joey just said he will remove the autoreply when you stop pasting images nobody cares abot 15:55:56 joey 15:55:57 about 15:56:00 u like to fight 15:56:00 * Joeytje50 doesn't feel addressed by "she" 15:56:01 Coolnesse: Get within 14K of 72 while you're there 15:56:01 he's offering you a straight deal 15:56:05 2 can play at this game 15:56:08 Sorry for what 0_o 15:56:16 parsons, quit being immature 15:56:19 Coolnesse: Grim Tales gives 14K WC xp 15:56:28 It was a compliment, not a sarcastic comment :D 15:56:48 I'm not staying here for another hour. 15:56:57 <@Rsa> oh lol :D 15:56:58 I've got some gold ores to smelt! 15:57:28 wait... 15:57:30 !smithing #73 @gold 15:57:32 * ParsonsBot (~androirc@5acbf2b0.bb.sky.com) has joined #wikia-runescape 15:57:39 No. 15:57:41 ha ha ha 15:57:42 Just... No. 15:57:42 rsa pre-emptively ban parsonsbot 15:57:44 !ge 6110 gold ore 15:57:48 >androirc 15:57:51 nope 15:57:52 >parsons has a phone bot 15:57:53 i remove bot 15:57:54 um 15:57:57 Rsa! 15:57:59 if he remove word 15:58:04 1 word that all 15:58:05 !gu 15:58:09 now remove it 15:58:10 he'll remove the word if you stop pasting image links 15:58:23 can i post important links? 15:58:24 <@Rsa> one sec, I need to find out how :P 15:58:31 like if i get a rare drop 15:58:36 no 15:58:44 nobody else posts images when they get a drop 15:58:47 !calc 9128/28 15:58:47 NO then 15:58:47 you can only post funny images like cheeseburger 15:58:54 then joey will keep the word on 15:58:56 your choice 15:58:57 Actually 15:58:59 !gu 15:59:02 When i got claws i posted it... 15:59:11 you don't do it all the time though 15:59:17 if I got a sigil I'd probably screen it 15:59:20 If only... 15:59:27 but then if I got another I'd just say hey sigil cool 15:59:29 parsons, you can also just say "wow, I got a dragon pickaxe" and then stop right there 15:59:38 if you got a sigil I'd stick my computer screen up your ass for it :D 15:59:38 everyone who cares (no1) can ask further 15:59:45 Parsons, any drop over 10m can be posted 15:59:45 WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH YOU GUYS! 15:59:45 no 15:59:51 and anyone who doesn't (every1) can stop right there 15:59:52 IM NOW SICK OF THIS 15:59:56 k 15:59:57 leave them 15:59:58 tjem 15:59:59 then 15:59:59 fml 16:00:01 <@Rsa> Did people think I was joking? 16:00:01 lol 16:00:03 fail 16:00:08 Don't let the door hit you on teh way out~ 16:00:13 <@Rsa> Because I wasn't, don't curse Parsons 16:00:16 Rsa: parsons started about it again 16:00:22 NO IMAGES! NO LINKS! AND EVERY FUCKING TIME I ENTER U GUYS ARE RUDE 16:00:22 no 16:00:31 <@Rsa> Next time, you'll be kicked Parsons, got it? 16:00:34 IM OUT OF HERE! 16:00:37 k bye 16:00:37 * Parsonsda (~Parsonsda@unaffiliated/parsonsda) has left #wikia-runescape 16:00:46 o..kay 16:00:46 FLAWLESS VICTORY 16:00:46 Goodie~ 16:00:52 * arble opens a bottle 16:00:53 <@Rsa> damn, just about to kick him :P 16:00:56 lol 16:00:56 not really flawless 16:00:59 MK ftw 16:01:03 That guy's annoying. 16:01:11 Rsa: you should have kicked him when he spammed "guys" 16:01:26 you guys realise his bot is still here, right? 16:01:31 <@Rsa> I was finding out how to >.< it's my first time 16:01:35 Yes 16:01:39 It's all good if it doesn't talk. 16:01:41 * ParsonsBot was kicked by Rsa (No) 16:01:41 .... 16:01:41 * ParsonsBot (~androirc@5acbf2b0.bb.sky.com) has joined #wikia-runescape 16:01:45 But hey, when it talks, it's annoying. 16:01:46 +b 16:01:52 parsonsbot was banned already 16:02:01 O_O 16:02:01 * ParsonsBot (~androirc@5acbf2b0.bb.sky.com) Quit (Client Quit) 16:02:01 but got removed after a cleanup 16:02:05 I have no problems telling him he's an idiot to his face ;D 16:02:08 guys here's something 16:02:09 Rsa: please ban parsonsbot 16:02:16 parsonsbot is his phone Joeytje50 16:02:18 he just nick changed 16:02:27 what? 16:02:28 oh 16:02:31 just leave the guy disappear permanantly in peace. xD 16:02:35 ^ 16:02:49 * Ryfos changes topic to.. Hey, have you guys done the fremmy sagas yet? 16:02:54 bull: Dost thou have a copy of Somewhere in time? 16:02:58 no 16:03:23 * Parsonsda (~Parsonsda@unaffiliated/parsonsda) has joined #wikia-runescape 16:03:35 <@Rsa> What happened to your storming out? 16:03:40 Round 2. 16:03:41 rs:dbad 16:03:43 Anyone? My copy has little "tick" sounds on Caught Somewhere In Time, there's about 2 in the first 30 seconds 16:03:45 Dingdingding 16:03:52 lolpharos 16:03:53 you won't get anywhere with dbad parsons 16:03:53 That didn't last very long. 16:03:58 rs:dbad 16:04:01 you continually paste links that nobody wants 16:04:07 Is that just my copy, or is it meant to be there? 16:04:08 rs:dbad 16:04:11 stop spamming 16:04:15 ^ 16:04:15 <@Rsa> STop spamming 16:04:17 read it! 16:04:18 pbagdswcby 16:04:21 <@Rsa> ninja'd :P 16:04:21 I think thats it ---- 16:07:44 * Gaz (~Gaz_Lloyd@wikia/Gaz-Lloyd) has joined #wikia-runescape 16:07:44 * ChanServ sets mode: +o Gaz 16:07:47 * Joelthefrog1 gives Rsa a banhammer 16:08:02 * Joelthefrog1 gives Gaz a delicious cake 16:08:03 <@Rsa> Hi Gaz 16:08:08 hi gaz 16:08:10 parsons is mad 16:08:21 no links please 16:10:33 16:08:21 no links please 16:10:34 hmmm 16:10:39 that's what we asked